Tómalo o déjalo
by Enichepi
Summary: HCL2 AU Después de meses de antagonismo, Edward y Bella se vuelven a encontrar en una fiesta, ellos no estaban allí para divertirse, habían asistido con una misión que obviamente era la misma: matar a Aro.¿Lo lograrán sin matarse entre ellos primero?


**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece sólo la trama en sí. Sólo me divierto un rato en mis momentos de ocio.

Este es una **entrada de ejemplo** para el Hateful Lemonade Contest 2.

* * *

><p><strong>Hateful lemonade Contest 2<strong>

**Fic de muestra**

**Título**: Tómalo o Déjalo.

**Penname**: Enichepi

**Summary**:HCL2|AU Después de meses de antagonismo, Edward y Bella se vuelven a encontrar en una fiesta, ellos no estaban allí para divertirse, habían asistido con una misión que obviamente era la misma: matar a Aro.¿Lo lograrán sin matarse entre ellos primero?

**Pareja**: Edward/Bella

**Números de palabras**: 5754

* * *

><p><strong>Tómalo o déjalo.<strong>

La música sonaba en el fondo como si pretendiera envolver a todos los invitados de la exclusiva fiesta en la que pocos afortunados eran aceptados. Las copas largas eran servidas con _champagne _ y el cóctel consistía desde caviar hasta frutos secos.

Edward Cullen la distinguió de lejos y en la primera oportunidad que las parejas bailando dieron el espacio para enfocarla. Para él, la mujer que observaba no era hermosa ni espectacular, Bella Swan era simplemente normal.

Sin embargo era extraño que considerándola normal se fijara tanto en ella. Parecía una broma.

Ambos se conocían tras meses de antagonismo laboral, se pisaban los talones y nunca podían compartir una victoria. Quien primero apretara el gatillo era quien tenía la ventaja y ambos lo sabían.

Ella lo saludó con una copa de _champagne_ en mano, inclinándola para hacerle saber que lo había notado mirándola desde su posición. Como siempre.

Edward sonrió ante su actitud temeraria y su sonrisa confiada. De seguro se tenía demasiada confianza en esta oportunidad, especialmente con ese vestido celeste que tenía un escote que se perdía en su pecho dando pase libre a su brillante imaginación.

_Si pasara su dedo por su piel desnuda podría…_

Con una reprenda mental dejó de fijarse en el escote de su enemiga para centrar su atención en una rubia que se posicionó a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, su escote sí que era generoso y abultado, producto de una cirugía, supuso. Poniendo más atención a los detalles, como le habían enseñado sus años de experiencia, se fijó también en el anillo que adornaba su mano izquierda.

Comprometida y de alguien importante. El tamaño de esa roca te confirmaba que era la mujer de uno de los tres magnates anfitriones de esta velada y curiosamente el único que tenía una boda cercana era Aro Vulturi.

Perfecto.

Se acercó a ella como si fuera a pasar por su lado, chocando con su brazo haciéndolo ver como un acto totalmente accidental. La mueca aburrida de la mujer pasó del enojo a la coquetería en cosa de segundos. Las típicas caza fortunas que se casan con hombres mayores pero que dejan caer sus bragas a la menor señal de hombre guapo.

Y por supuesto, Edward Cullen se consideraba en una escala superior a sólamente guapo.

– Perdóneme, señorita... – inclinó su mano para tomar la suya y besar el dorso de esta, sin apartar sus ojos verdes de los de ella.

Confianza más seguridad era parte de la primera regla, sino… ya tenías perdido el juego antes de empezarlo.

– Sulpicia – ella respondió sonrojándose al momento que los labios del hombre acariciaron su palma – y no ha sido nada.

– Perfecto, porque ha de ser una lástima que una mujer tan hermosa como usted este sola durante esta velada.

– No estoy sola, mi… novio fue por unas copas.

Vio que la mujer dudaba y no le cayó la menor duda que se lo estaba inventado.

Edward tenía la línea perfecta para hacer que la misma prometida de Aro lo invitara a las habitaciones superiores a un tour privado y lograr su coartada perfecta, cuando un cuerpo lo empujó haciendo derramar su propia copa sobre su caro esmoquin.

– ¡Maldición! – siseó mientras trataba de secarse la camisa de seda y recuperar algo de dignidad ante la rubia que ya se había esfumado.

– No cambias, Cullen – le dijo a sus espaldas una voz que él conocía bastante bien.

_La dueña de mis pesadillas. _Pensó.

– Y tú no dejas de estar siempre celosa, cariño – se giró con la sonrisa ladeada que lo caracterizaba.

– ¡Ah, por Dios! ¿Es qué no te cansas de tener tanto ego?

Bella aún mantenía su copa intacta entre sus manos, con sus uñas perfectamente cuidadas y su vestido pulcro cual uniforme. Se podría decir que vestirse de etiqueta y estar en estas fiestas era parte de su trabajo… así como enfrentarse de vez en cuando a un hombre como él.

Ella lo miró con desdén.

– Es parte de mi encanto – aseguró Edward mientras daba un paso hacía atrás. No le gustaba estar tan cerca de esa mujer, era peligrosa. Y no era que le tuviera miedo, Edward Cullen jamás temía a nada.

Al ver que se alejaba, Bella arqueó una ceja divertida.

– Pensé que estabas por África – continuó el hombre dándose por vencido con su camisa y tomando otra copa a un mesero que pasaba por el lugar.

Disimuladamente Bella miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie les estuviera prestando atención, no le gustaba tener que enfrentarse a Edward Cullen, mucho menos después de la gran derrota en terreno francés por parte del engreído que tenía al frente. Acción que le costó millones a su negocio. Lo odiaba, simple y llanamente.

– ¿Quién es el que te brinda información? Eso fue hace siglos, no puedo creer que estés perdiendo el toque Cullen.

El pelirrojo rió suavemente haciendo que el estómago de Bella se retorciera. Frunció su ceño tratando de entender qué en sus palabras pudo haberle hecho tanta gracia al hombre. Se mantuvo alerta, siempre se mantenía alerta cuando sentía la presencia de Edward Cullen alrededor. Lo podía oler a metros de distancia, identificándolo claramente como una esencia que combinaba lilas, madera y amanecer.

_¿Amanecer, lilas…?_

– Hace dos semanas recibiste un llamado del presidente del Congo por un trabajo que incluía infiltración en territorio de guerra, partiste al día siguiente por supuesto, ansiosa por algo de acción.– Él tomó un pequeño sorbo de su _champagne_ – A mi pequeña Bella no le gusta estar quieta por mucho tiempo ¿verdad?... No tienes muchos llamados después de lo de Francia. Bueno, la cosa es que estuviste allí exactamente por 9 días y ¿5 horas?, regresaste con la información que se te pidió y cobrando muy bien debo decir ¿Sin secuelas en tu cuerpo, dulzura?

Bella quedó petrificada pero lo disimuló muy bien, este juego se ganaba a base de apariencias. Edward Cullen sabía todo e incluso sospechaba que también sabía del corte sobre su muslo que se había hecho con una cerca de alambre de púas cuando iba en retirada. Bufó enojada y con un movimiento de su copa en forma de despedida, dio media vuelta y de marchó de allí. Hoy tendría que hacer las cosas bien si quería superar al superdotado Edward Cullen y hacerle arrodillarse ante su superioridad.

Edward sonrió contento consigo mismo por alterarla de ese modo, él conocía muy bien el tic que movía su ceja derecha cuando se enojaba… muy tierno.

_Tierno no. ¡Normal!_

Se podría decir que hacer enojar a la sicario Bella Swan, era su _motto_.

La vio perderse entre la multitud repiqueteando con sus altos tacos, con su vestido ceñido a sus curvas normales y moviendo de manera insinuante ese trasero redondo y perfecto… perfectamente normal.

Recuperó su compostura cuando observó como los tres hermanos Vulturi elevaban sus copas por un brindis entre ellos. Sí, su contratante podría estar en lo cierto y la oportunidad que estaban buscando ciertamente estaba en estas paredes. Era un secreto a voces que la mansión del hermano mayor de los Vulturi, era la sede o cuartel general y al dar esta fiesta solo estaban tratando de dar un mensaje a la comunidad delictual de los Estados Unidos: "Estamos confiados con nuestro éxito y no tememos que puedan penetrar nuestras paredes."

Si tan sólo supieran quienes estaban dentro de aquellas paredes.

Se movió por medio de la muchedumbre cuando los hombres llamaron a iniciar el baile principal, era el momento perfecto pero necesitaba, también, la excusa perfecta para no ser notado infiltrándose por los pasillos que seguramente estarían resguardados por cámaras de seguridad y guardaespaldas listos para disparar al menor indicio de amenaza. Se posicionó justo a un costado de las puertas que daban al salón principal, esperando.

Los mejores asesinos siempre son los que saben que una muerte elegante, corresponde a un asesino con estilo. Por eso era el mejor.

La paciencia era parte esencial de una buena emboscada. Pensaba él mientras revisaba sus bolsillos y su arma. Los guardias de la entrada no eran expertos o simplemente no pensaban que personas de la alta sociedad anduvieran con una _Glock 22_ o _9mm_ en su pecho o en su muslo como seguramente la tendría Isabella Swan. Ella adoraba las _9mm _y adoraba tenerlas en su muslo interior.

De reojo vio como Bella bailaba con un hombre que la tenía casi enjaulada en sus brazos. Sintió que algo se estrujaba en su interior al ver como ella le sonreía mientras bailaba en sus brazos, al parecer ya había hecho un amigo.

Dejó de apretar los puños cuando la canción terminó y ellos se separaron. Pudo leer de los suaves labios rojos de Bella que iba al tocador, mientras el hombre se limpiaba la baba que le caía al verla avanzar hacia las puertas donde estaba recargado Edward.

_¡Ey, amigo! Si fuera tú no me emocionaría imaginando que te darán el pase para follarla esta noche. Esa mujer es una víbora, puede decirte que te hará la mejor mamada de tú vida y luego desaparecer como si nada._

El pene de Edward dio un tirón ante el recuerdo e hizo una mueca cuando sintió que su pantalón se estaba haciendo incómodo para su amigo de allá abajo.

La vio pasar altiva y vanidosa a su lado hacía el tocador haciendo que Edward solo sonriera sin aparente motivo. Sus pies se movieron solos hacía ella, cuidando que nadie lo siguiera y asegurándose que ella estuviera sola en el baño, entró y cerró tras él antes de caminar hacia su encuentro.

Bella lo miró con una sonrisa divertida. Lo estaba esperando, sabía que vendría en su búsqueda.

– Divirtiéndote – aseguró él cuando Bella caminó a su encuentro, abriendo su pequeña cartera blanca y sacando un pañuelo de ella.

– Muchísimo – aseguró cuando se acercó a él y fijando sus ojos en su pecho comenzó a limpiarle el cuello y la solapa que aún tenían algo de licor.

Edward se dejó hacer mientras la observaba hacer la mímica, esperó hasta que ella hablara y le indicará cual era el motivo de su acercamiento… entre ellos nada era por que sí o gratis. Mientras Bella se decidía a hablar, disfrutó ver sus manos moverse por su pecho tratando de secar la humedad que ella misma provocó, disfrutó ver el pequeño y sensual bamboleo de sus normales y pequeños pechos al forcejear de más con un botón.

– Hay tres guardias en el patio trasero más de diez en el delantero. Tienen el lado derecho sin hombres pero el acantilado los protege de cualquier infiltración– dijo bajito mientras aún peleaba con el mismo botón, casi hizo sonreír a Edward quien se reprimió tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

– Y veinte cámaras de seguridad distribuidas por la mansión. No te olvides de ellas cariño – le dijo haciendo que le sonriera en respuesta.

– ¿Creías que las había olvidado? Pequeño novato – le respondió chasqueando con la lengua, alejándose y dándose por vencida con el maldito botón.

– Jamás estoy seguro contigo, Bella.

La castaña fijó su vista en el espejo rápidamente, tratando de controlar el latido de su corazón. Edward Cullen no podía tener ese control sobre su cuerpo, se había aprovechado de ella muchas veces y hoy sería al revés.

– Hagamos una pequeña tregua – le comentó girando su cuerpo y apoyando sus manos en la loza, haciendo que sus hombros se levantaran y sus senos dieran un divertido salto que no pasó desapercibido por el hombre.

– Las treguas contigo, nunca son cosa fiable.

– ¿Entonces por qué has venido tras de mí? – le preguntó irguiendo su cabeza y mirándolo altivamente – Claramente se te esta haciendo más difícil de lo que creías ¿no es así?

– Claro que no, he venido porque quizás me das esa mamada que me debes… aunque no seas la mejor opción de esta noche, peor es nad…

Edward no supo el porqué su ego y su ira se hicieron presentes mediante su gran y estúpida boca, y tampoco supo de donde vino la bofetada que Bella le propinó.

– ¡No te debo nada, bastardo infeliz! – sus mejillas estaban más rojas de lo que Edward alguna vez las haya visto, sus ojos con una llama de furia que le encendía hasta la última célula de su cuerpo.

_¡Dios maldiga a esta mujer!_ Gritaba en el fondo.

El dolor en su mejilla era como si le hubieran pegado con una pluma por la costumbre pero aún así le dolió profundamente.

– Tú sabes que sí, pero olvidémoslo. Ya sabemos que tú no mantienes tus promesas y yo no voy a andar rogando por algo de baja categoría.

Como si fuera un borrón, Bella apareció a su lado apuntando su _9mm_ bajo su barbilla. Esta era la primera vez que la mujer se tomaba algo tan personal y eso sorprendió a Edward. La mirada se mantuvo en la de ella, sin pestañear ni un segundo. Fijó sus ojos verdes en los marrones de su enemiga y sin quererlo suspiró haciendo que su aliento chocará en el rostro de ella, aturdiéndola por un segundo pero sin tener el efecto suficiente como para que retirara el arma ni el dedo del gatillo.

– Yo mantengo mis promesas Cullen, no soy la que se va con la primera puta que se le cruza por delante cuando prometí algo más a otra persona.

– No prometí nada y estábamos en un trabajo ¿No lo recuerdas?

Irónicamente ese trabajo fue en las Islas Vírgenes. La primera vez que sus trabajos los juntaron y al mismo tiempo los separaron. Amor a primera vista era una ideología bastante poco acertada para los tiempos en que vivían.

_Cursi, patético e imposible_, se repetían una y otra vez las palabras tratando de hacerlas realidad.

Aquella vez él consiguió la información primero, por supuesto. Cuando la dejó en la habitación del hotel luego de haberle hecho el amor durante toda la noche para encontrarse con la mujer que escondía los contratos clasificados que andaban buscando para obtener la dirección de la víctima de turno. Claro, Bella sólo vio cuando Edward era sorprendido con un beso cuando la modelo se despidió del pelirrojo.

– Como te atreves… – susurró Bella bajando la guardia ante los recuerdos. Si era sincera consigo misma, aún le dolían y aún no lo perdonaba.

Ni siquiera cuando él intentó encontrarla luego de matar al empresario ese y recibir el pago.

El pequeño descuido fue aprovechado por Edward, tomando la muñeca de su atacante y girándola de modo que su brazo quedara inmovilizado en su espalda y el pudiera aprisionarla contra la pared más cercana.

– Suéltame – forcejeó Bella, tratando de poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido en este tiempo. Ya no era la estúpida que él conoció y sedujo.

– Tsk, Tsk. ¿Es qué todos estos meses compitiendo conmigo no te han enseñado que un pequeño descuido puede convertirse en tu derrota?– dijo colocando su boca sobre su oído y haciendo que su propia voz acariciara la sensible piel que la rodeaba, erizando su propia piel sin quererlo.

Hace tanto que no estaban así de cerca.

Bella no pudo negar el efecto que el cuerpo de Edward apretado contra el suyo le provocó. Sus pezones dolieron contra el frío mármol de la pared, mientras que el pecho de Edward contra su espalda le daba un calor sofocante.

Inconscientemente acercó su trasero para encontrar la pelvis de Edward y así hallar más roce. El gemido que este soltó fue un aliciente suficiente como para soltar el arma y hacer que la llave con la que Edward la aprisionara cambiara para tomar sus caderas y pegarlas a su miembro duro y erguido.

Por suerte no le había sacado el seguro a su querida arma, o sino ese movimiento hubiera sido muy peligroso para ambos.

Y estúpido.

– ¿Es qué quieres jugar Bella? – preguntó besando el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de ella. Mientras con sus manos aún en sus caderas arrastraba con sus dedos la tela suave de su vestido para subirlo donde les quedara más cómodo.

– Siempre y cuando esta vez juguemos los dos el mismo juego – aseguró la castaña subiendo sus manos y tomando por la nuca de Edward para hacerle acercarse.

Después de lo que parecieron años desde que habían estado en las Islas Vírgenes, volvieron a besarse y para ambos se sintió como estar en casa. Edward le permitió darse la vuelta para así tener mejor acceso a su boca, olvidando por completo el avance que había logrado con la tela del vestido. No le importó, el beso era más importante.

Ese sabor… lo habían extrañado. Y el sonido sordo cuando sus cuerpos chocaban... también.

Ambos gimieron cuando sus lenguas entraron en contacto, explorando cada rincón reconociéndolo como suyo y reconquistando lo que habían perdido. Sin embargo, en la mente de ellos sólo existía el rencor y el odio justificando sus actos.

Edward acarició con sus manos su cuello y comenzó a bajar lentamente siguiendo el borde de la suave tela de su escote.

– Uhh… Edward– Jadeó Bella mientras las yemas de los dedos el él se colaban por debajo de la seda celeste y abriéndose paso hacía sus duros pezones que clamaban, gritaban por algo de atención. Por algo se _su_ atención.

– Sí Bella, gime mi nombre mientras te hago venir.

Con ambas manos tomó sus senos mientras endurecía el beso, dándole a entender lo mucho que deseaba estar dentro de ella después de todo este tiempo. Sin embargo a Bella no le quedaba la menor duda pues con el duro y potente miembro que chocaba con necesitado afán su húmedo sexo era suficiente. Después de todo ella creyó que para él, lo de las Islas Vírgenes solo fue sexo… como ahora.

Ella no caería dos veces en el mismo juego.

-Te odio – susurró entre besos, logrando que el hombre endureciera más la caricia.

Ambos se encontraban perdidos en el otro, creyendo incluso que todo lo que pasaba era uno más de sus crueles sueños… era como si pudieran sentir las olas y el olor a playa entrar por la habitación. Sus sentidos se volvieron locos, lo único de lo que estaban conscientes era de la persona que estaban besando, disfrutando y de alguna forma… amando.

Pronto la boca de Edward reclamó las cumbres sobreexcitadas de Bella, haciendo que ella arqueara su cuerpo y chocara su cabeza contra el mármol para emitir un grito de placer que resonó en las paredes del tocador. Mientras las manos de Edward habían vuelto a encontrar su camino bajo las capas de tela del vestido de Bella. Su mano encontró un vendaje justo en uno de los muslos, haciendo que separara levemente su boca de sus pezones.

– ¿Te duele? – dijo mientras sus dedos acariciaban el área lastimada. No quería herirla y era algo extraño. Él la odiaba.

– No – respondió sin ser capaz de formar una oración más completa.

– Bien, no quiero que me culpes después – gruñó volviendo a dedicarse bruscamente en sus pechos y moviendo su mano más al norte, logrando localizar la pequeña braga que cubría el destino de toda esta travesía. Con tres dedos comenzó a acariciarla de forma circular aumentando el placer de Bella en forma infinita.

Solo Edward era capaz de hacerle eso.

– ¿Quiéres terminar con esta tortura? – preguntó Edward mientras mordía uno de sus pechos dejando una pequeña gran marca en un lugar donde el escote no lo cubriría.

Sonrió ante el hecho.

– ¡Oh sí! – contestó Bella ya fuera de sí y tratando de remover el pantalón del esmoquin de Edward que se interponía en su inminente deseo.

– Sí ¿Qué? – Exigió mientras con su cuerpo la hacia chocar contra la pared haciendo imposible más contacto entre sus cuerpo.

Dolió, pero ella ya no tenía voluntad. No hasta que lo sintiera dentro de ella.

En ese momento escuchó levemente como la tela del pantalón chocaba con el piso.

– ¡Sí, Edward!–

Ella aún recordaba lo que le gustaba y eso lo hizo sonreír mientras quitaba del camino la pequeña tela de encaje que cubría su cálida y húmeda entrada, y sacaba un condón que tenía en uno de los bolsillos de su esmoquin.

_Siempre tenía la esperanza… _

Entró de una sola estocada, haciendo que un grito ahogado saliera de la boca de ella mientras era elevada por la fuerza de la primera penetración unos centímetros del suelo.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, sintiendo como el pene de Edward llenaba cada milímetro de ella y como sus músculos se expandían dándole la bienvenida.

– Las… las piernas – pidió Edward cuando lentamente empezó la retirada que daría inicio a las embestidas furiosas que acompañaban un reencuentro así.

Obedeciendo Bella elevó sus piernas y las enredó en la espalda de él, dándoles el soporte preciso para comenzar el rítmico y energético vaivén que ambos deseaban. Mientras él entraba y salía, Bella mantuvo su rostro oculto en el cuello de él tratando de algún modo ocultar el inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo y besando desesperada su mandíbula y el camino de ella hacia abajo. Por su parte Edward estaba concentrado en hacer durar esta experiencia, había estado soñando con estar así de nuevo con esta mujer desde que la vio partir de esas islas.

– ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Más fuerte, Edward! ¡Más fuerte!

Estando casi al borde del precipicio, Edward le obedeció porque la odiaba, odiaba pensar en ella, odiaba estar disfrutando tanto esto… por eso iría más fuerte. Cada penetración fue más potente que la anterior y colocando sus manos bajo el duro y celestial trasero de Bella, se impulsó para dar una última y gran estocada que los llevo al borde. Primero a ella y luego a él, que se vio casi estrujado cuando Bella llegó a su orgasmo gritando su nombre.

Se quedaron unidos respirando entrecortadamente hasta que pudieron retomar su respiración con normalidad. Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba Edward apoyo ambas manos en el mármol a cada costado de la cabeza gacha de Bella para tomar espacio y mirarla. Sus cuerpos se separaron ante tal acción haciéndolos gemir de necesidad.

– ¿Es qué te arrepientes?– preguntó mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la frente de ella mientras el rostro y los ojos de Bella no se apartaron del piso, perdiéndose entre los pantalones arrugados y sus bragas… no se las volvería a poner, estaban inservibles.

– ¿Te irás con esa rubia a penas salgamos de aquí?– devolvió con otra pregunta.

– ¿Te irás con el tipo con el que bailabas?

– ¡No me respondas con una pregunta, maldita sea!– La castaña lo empujó haciendo que por poco perdiera el equilibrio. Acomodó su vestido y su escote recogiendo en el camino su arma y colocándola en un espacio bajo la pretina de su vestido donde más tarde la recolocaría en su muslo, se giró al espejo solo para encontrar un gran chupón junto a su seno izquierdo.

Giró furiosa encarando a Edward quien estaba acomodando el cinturón de su pantalón algo serio.

Edward la observó de arriba abajo, logrando un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo.

Maldijo para si.

Caminó hacia el lavamanos y con algo de agua arregló su cabello.

– ¡Eres un inmaduro! – gruñó Bella, sacando de su pequeña cartera un botecito de base y tratando de abrirlo logró que se cayera al piso.

Esto es lo que denominan, el incómodo ambiente post follada.

Edward lo recogió y abrió sin dificultad pero no se lo entregó al momento a su dueña, untó un poco de la pasta _beige_ en su dedo índice y se acercó para cubrir _su_ marca en el seno de su mujer.

_¿Su mujer? ¡Paren ahí!_

Bella respiraba con dificultad mientras el dedo de Edward hacia su trabajo más lento de lo normal, sin mirarla ni un segundo.

Tampoco ella quería que la mirara. Haría todo más difícil y no podría aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salírsele.

– ¿Me decías algo de un trato antes? – preguntó con un tono natural y tranquilo, como si nada hubiese pasado haciendo que Bella lo odiara un poco más.

Parecía que nada lo podría afectar. Todo era de momento para él, no había compromiso y mucho menos estabilidad.

Pero dos podían jugar ese juego. Dos podían sacarse el corazón y permanecer sólo con la cabeza.

– Trabajo en equipo, queremos matar al mismo hombre, para personas diferentes pero el objetivo es el mismo. Tengo un plan a prueba de fallas, sin rastro de culpables, muchos esperan que se intente algo hoy pero ellos no lo verán venir. Tómalo o déjalo, simplemente creo que contigo esto será un juego de niños.

– Ya veo – lentamente y ya terminado su trabajo, subió su dedo acariciando su piel hasta llegar a su clavícula. La respiración de Bella varió unos segundos– Necesitas una carnada, más aún con ese muslo lastimado –

– Tómalo o déjalo – repitió alejándose hacía la puerta.

– Lo tomo – respondió seguro y convenciéndose a si mismo que no lo hacía por ella sino por la misión. No le resultó sin embargo parar el pensamiento; _Y te tomo, no te dejaré ir esta vez._

.

Edward se dirigió espontáneamente hacia la puerta trasera que daba hacia el patio posterior. Cuando uno de los guardias lo sorprendió, le mostró su cajetilla y comentó con gracia su mala suerte al ensuciar un traje tan caro.

_Carnada_. Había sido la definición más acertada, pero él preferiría distractor. Además lo que Bella no sabía era que tenía planeado acompañarla luego de hacer su trabajo.

Le ofreció un cigarrillo a los hombres que estaban parados en la intemperie alargando su mano enfundada en guantes de cuero, logrando que todos se acercaran hacía el señuelo. ¿Es que los Vulturi no pudieron conseguir mejores hombres? Caían tan fácil, que hasta era aburrido.

Ya todos reunidos bajo una nube de humo, no le costó nada hacer un movimiento, sacar su arma ya con silenciador incorporado y derribar a los tres hombres que disfrutaban de sus primeras caladas. Una bala en el pecho y dos en el cráneo.

Mientras estaba acomodando los cuerpos al lado derecho del inmueble hacia el acantilado, vio a Bella sonreírle desde el pórtico posterior.

– Ni cinco minutos.

– Es un talento natural.

– Que bueno que solo seas rápido en el trabajo y no en otras cosas – aseguró sonriendo pícaramente mientras se acercaba al costado izquierdo de la casa mirando hacia el techo con una mueca pensativa.

_No, Edward Cullen no era nada de rápido en lo que estás pensando Swan. Me tomo mi tiempo y lo sabes._

El pelirrojo se posicionó detrás de la castaña mientras esta analizaba el escenario, cuando hubo lanzado los cuerpos por el empinado acantilado.

– ¿Qué opinas?– preguntó acercándose más de lo permitido y haciendo que Bella se estremeciera y no a causa del frío, precisamente.

– Tercer piso, cuarta ventana. No será difícil escalar. ¿Ves esa cañería? Te da el soporte perfecto e incluso aunque no lo creas, los tacos son los mejores para el propósito, te dan la superficie perfecta para entrar en pequeñas ranuras y avanzar sin dificultad – dio la media vuelta sonriendo con suficiencia. Ya no quedaban rastros de las novata que él conoció hace unos meses y eso le gustaba, siempre había creído que era increíblemente inteligente y tendría gran futuro.

– ¿Qué esperamos? –

– Eh, alto ahí. Yo iré, tú vigilaras. Era el trato.

– En quince minutos – agregó Edward como si hablara del tiempo – vendrán a chequear a los tres guardias que maté.

– Por eso, debes quedarte – aseguró mientras se colocaba unos guantes parecidos a los de su rival y aliado.

– No Bella, no irás sola. Punto.

Apresurándose y bufando exasperada Bella empezó a escalar como una experta. En cosa de tres minutos ya estaba en el alféizar del tercer piso y haciéndose hacia la primera ventana del costado izquierdo que estaba levemente abierta. Con cautela miró hacia dentro y descubrió que se trataba del baño del piso y que había sido utilizado hace breves momentos, explicando el porqué de la ventana abierta. Se apoyó en la cornisa y se sacó los tacos para saltar al interior del lujoso baño decorado al estilo barroco, sin el menor sonido.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió lenta y cuidadosamente, permitiendo sólo que unos centímetros fueran necesarios para poder observar el panorama que se le presentaba.

Había un guardia, tal y como sabía que habría. Había uno en cada piso luego del segundo.

Bella sintió como una mano se posaba en sus caderas y se posicionaba para ver sobre su cabeza. Si no hubiese sentido ese cosquilleo, a su _9mm_ le faltaría ya una de sus balas.

_Maldito Cullen._

– Un guardia, tres cámaras en cada esquina – le susurró a su oído. Bella trató de no perder la cordura, pero le era dificultoso con el recuerdo de lo que paso la última vez que su aliento chocó contra el lóbulo de su oreja.

– Olvida las cámaras, están cubiertas – respondió ella en el mismo tono, haciendo que Edward se alejara.

– Ilumíname – el sarcasmo fue patente en su tono, solo hizo que Bella sonriera.

– Yo, a diferencia de usted, señor "Soy el mejor", trabajo en equipo y Emmett es un genio con las computadoras y los _hackeos_. En estos momentos las cámaras muestran una grabación de hace tres días en los pisos dos, tres y cuatro. Más las cámaras del exterior, que tú ni siquiera tuviste el descaro de preocuparte.

Edward escuchó solo la mitad.

– ¿Emmett? ¿Quién es Emmett?

– ¿En serio Edward? ¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa? – ella caminó hacia el exterior sonriendo y mirando a su alrededor una vez su visión de acostumbró a la oscuridad y encontró un pequeño y redondo adorno perfecto para lo que lo necesitaba.

– Olvídalo – respondió Edward toscamente sacando su _Glock22_ con su silenciador incorporado y caminando hacía la puerta entreabierta.

– ¡No, espera!– indicó la castaña adelantándose a su paso y quedando frente a la pequeña franja de luz que entraba por la puerta.

Con cuidado la abrió más y con su mano en alto, lanzó el adorno haciendo que cayera unos metros más allá haciendo un sonido sordo pero lo bastante perturbador como para que el guardia fuera a investigar.

– Todo tuyo– le ofreció con un ademán cuando el hombre apareció en su línea de fuego. Edward sonrió y le hizo una reverencia.

Dos disparos y adiós.

Edward le dio un beso rápido en el hombro a Bella antes de salir al pasillo y encaminarse al estudio de su victima.

Cuando entraron, la oscuridad los recibió una vez más haciendo dificultoso moverse por el espacio pero pronto encontraron su objetivo; El bar, que adornaba una de las esquinas de la habitación. Bella levantó la falda de su vestido y de donde tenía la venda sacó el pequeño frasco que ocultó allí antes de subir.

Edward levantó una ceja ante el espectáculo, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara un poco.

– Buenas piernas – silbó mientras se preguntaba como era que no había sentido ese pequeño tubito alargado cuando sus piernas lo habían envuelto.

– Eso ya lo sabías.

– Cierto.

Juntos se acercaron e inspeccionaron el gabinete con los licores. Encontraron uno que estaba a la mitad de su capacidad y descubrieron que era el que Aro Vulturi había estado consumiendo durante el día, antes de la fiesta y el que seguramente compartía con sus íntimos hermanos, como celebración.

Perfecto.

Bella abrió el frasco y derramó las cuatro gotas mortales en el brebaje.

Se giró encarando a su forzado camarada.

– ¿Segura que no podías hacer esto sola?

– Ha tocado fácil – admitió cuando iban saliendo – Lo difícil es ocultar el cuerpo.

– Fácil – le indicó a ella que abriera la ventana que daba hacia el acantilado, haciéndola sonreír.

Lanzaron el cuerpo, mirándolo caer hacia el bravo mar que chocaba contra las rocas del lugar. Escondite perfecto pues las olas y las cuevas escondidas en las murallas de piedra se encargarían de que jamás se encontraran los cuerpos y si los encontraban, sabían quienes eran los que vivían en la mansión, así que no había de que preocuparse. Nada los incriminaría… como siempre.

Bajaron por las escaleras con cautela, cuando iban por el segundo piso se vieron sorprendidos pero salieron del paso cuando Edward la acorraló contra la pared de la escalera y la besó como si se le fuera el aliento en cada roce.

Así era, pero no lo admitirían jamás.

– Señor, no esta permitido el paso a este piso. Por favor, devuélvase.

Ambos tuvieron el reparo de parecer avergonzados y se disculparon profusamente ante el guardia, procurando hacerle ver que con la pasión cegándolos no se habían dado cuenta de su paradero.

Cuando regresaron a la fiesta, se mezclaron entre los bailarines, moviéndose al compás de un vals.

– Perfecto – le susurró Edward apoyando su cabeza en la de ella que se encontraba descansando en su pecho.

– Por supuesto, yo lo planeé

– Y yo te ayudé.

– Carnada, no lo olvides. Además no tenías que subir conmigo.

– Entonces ¿Cómo te hubieras desecho del cuerpo o escapado de los guardias de los otros pisos?

– Con mi belleza – respondió con una risa suave que permitió que una oleada de sensaciones viajaran directo a la ingle de Edward.

Bella se asombró de lo bien que se estaba con él, en sus brazos y bailando. Y también le asombró que él no rebatiera su último comentario, él siempre tenía la última palabra.

De pronto comenzó a sentirse extraña, más aún cuando el abrazo de Edward empezó a estrecharse. Levantó su rostro para encararlo y la determinación de sus ojos la asustó.

Vulnerable y desnuda, en cuerpo y alma. Esa sensación no le gustaba, porque la hacía débil. Y una vez fue débil ante ese hombre y la destruyó cruelmente.

– Bella…

Ella se alejó de él, poniendo distancia entre sus cuerpos. ¿Qué estaba pensando para bailar con él? Estaba bien para cubrir su entrada a la fiesta pero quedarse durante tres canciones no era aceptable.

_Tampoco follar con él en el baño._

Además empezaba a notar actividad en los guardias, tenía que salir.

– Mi trabajo ya esta hecho, me voy

– Huyes, siempre es lo mismo – siseó Edward tomando su mano y siguiéndola hacía la salida.

Ambos se despidieron de los anfitriones cordialmente, asegurándoles que en la próxima ocasión vendrían nuevamente. Mentiras, pero era parte de la fachada.

Ya en la salida, Edward la increpó.

– Esa vez en las Islas Vírgenes, huiste y ni siquiera me escuchaste

– No juegues conmigo ¿Me oíste idiota?, no soy la niñita que engatusaste – le espetó mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto y subía sin mirar atrás.

– ¿Qué eres, entonces? ¿Eh?

Bella partió apretando el acelerador a todo lo que dio.

– Una estúpida enamorada. Eso es lo que soy hijo de puta… eso es lo que soy.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor:<strong>

_Motto_: Motivo o lema por el cual vivir

Se me ocurrió luego de ver _007: Casino Royale_ (como tarea pendiente de beta duh! así que gracias Partisan) De hecho, hay una escena en que Daniel Craig, besa a Eva Green para despistar a un traficante de armas con la diferencia que ahí, el traficante no le creyó la fachada y le mandó un disparo directo a matar. Por cierto, tremenda película, larga pero buena. Especialmente la escena cuando torturan a Bond, en esa silla… desnudo. –Abanicando una revista hacia su rostro– ¡Sí, desnudo! Que buen trabajo de tonificación hizo este hombre para ese rol–suspiros–

Este es un fic de ejemplo para el _**Hateful Lemonade Contest 2**_**,** espero lo hayan disfrutado y se animen a participar. Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, al igual como me divertí hace dos años cuando me animé a participar en el contest. Esperamos que se inspiren y salgan tan buenas historias como salieron en el 2009. Para más información (he incluso leer las entradas al concurso anterior) pueden ver el link en mi **profile**. ¡Anímense, será genial!

Gracias a las que se animan a dejar review. ¡Un Daniel Craig en aquella silla para todas!

Agradeciendo siempre a _Ericastelo_, quien me betea mis historias de forma gratuita y desinteresada. ¡Ey! que ser beta no es cosa sencilla, y dado que hacemos esto como hobbie y sin remuneración de ningún tipo, lo mínimo que una beta merece es un _Gracias_. Así que _gracias, Eri_.

Pd. En mi blog hay extras de este OS. Como portada y la ropa. Me gusta poner esos extras por si alguien decidiese curiosear de ves en cuando. Yo siempre lo hago con los fics que leo y lo agradezco. Si deciden ir al ático, los estaré esperando.

_**Enichepi**_


End file.
